The Matrix Continues
by Si
Summary: read it, see what happens, watch this space for more chapters
1. Default Chapter

This is after the first matrix movie  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
(A few days later)  
  
"How are you feeling neo?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Like I've been run over!"  
  
"I'm proud of you neo, we all are, I just wish the whole crew were here." Morpheus bowed his head, "Switch, Apac, Dozer, Mouse. But we must remember they sacrificed themselves for the cause. We will remember them. By the way, the Nebuchanezzer should be back to operational status within the hour, our sister ship, the Phoenix will depart and we can get underway."  
  
"Okay, can you ask Trinity to come in please?"  
  
"No need, she's right outside." Morpheus grinned and walked out of the compartment as Trinity brushed past him roughly in her eagerness to see Neo.  
  
"How are you?" she asks with concern on her face, her hands clenched Neo's unresisting fingers. "Morpheus wouldn't let me see you, he thought you were too tired for visitors." She fussed around sorting out his bedclothes.  
  
"Trinity" Neo said, a strange expression on his face, "I want to go back in, I want to be reinserted back into the Matrix."  
  
"But it's too soon!" Trinity cried "You may be The One but you need to rest, get your strength back."  
  
"My strength is not in my body, you should have realised that by now Trin. I need to get back in, finish what I've started." With that he got up and walked out of the room, Trinity watched him go with disappointment.  
  
Outside Neo climbed the metal ladder to the hub where Tank was testing the equipment needed for broadcasting the signal. Neo watched him for a few minutes, noting the fresh bandages covering the burns caused by Cypher's attack.  
  
"Are we operational now Tank?" Neo asked suddenly. "Whoa, Neo, you scared the shit outa me!" Tank exclaimed, "yeah we're just about to part from the Phoenix and go to broadcast depth, Morpheus thought you'd want to go back in."  
  
"He did? He never ceases to amaze me."  
  
"I know, he's a true leader and a truly great man. But we expect so much from you too Neo." Tank replied.  
  
"Yes, well Morpheus was right, I do want to go back in, no I need to go back in, the world and it's people need me to free them from the machines."  
  
An hour later, Neo was in the chair, the crew around him watching and waiting for the fireworks to start. With expectant faces they watched as Tank leapt into his chair and put on his headset.  
  
"Good to go Neo?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm ready, boot me up." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Trinity found herself next to Neo in a very familiar subway station, she looked at him with a puzzled expression. Neo turned to her smiling, sensing, seeing her thoughts and questions, he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Just wait Trinity" he said mysteriously. "This is weird for everyone including me, but the answers will come, be patient."  
  
Trinity nodded, a black hair falling across her face, she reached up and pushed it back behind her ear.  
  
Neo started walking up the stairs behind them and suddenly she saw two identical people walk across the entrance one after the other.  
  
"Shit" Trinity muttered to herself, "dÃ©jÃ  vu, something's been changed, another glitch in the Matrix"  
  
She started after Neo, he didn't seem to have noticed the change, suddenly the stairs gave way beneath her and she felt herself tumbling over and over until she hit something soft and wet. It was a bubble, with a female human inside, she recognized her mother.  
  
Trinity had never seen the endless fields of humans that the machines fed off, as far as she could see there were towers of purple bubbles and electrical currents flowing up and down, a sight usually saved for a sci-fi or horror movie, except this was real. This WAS real, no longer the computer generated world of the Matrix, this was Earth in the present year, this was real, no streets, no houses, no malls, no movie theatres, no sun, just a dark, dismal, dangerous landscape.  
  
She was suddenly propelled back into the subway, Neo was next to her and she flung herself on him.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she cried, "I thought the machines had found us!"  
  
"It was me Trin, I changed the code, and I changed the Matrix. I have the power to do that."  
  
Suddenly Neo held up his hand, a large bullet stopped inches away from Trinity's head.  
  
"Sniper, 3 o'clock" he said quickly and drawing an MP5 from inside his trench coat he snapped off two rounds and Trinity found she could see their path through the code. Neo was moving the bullets as they flew! They moved from side-to-side and at one point sped off to the right and then looped back round! Suddenly they split and launched a pincer attack on the hidden Agent. The machine had no chance, the two 9mm rounds hit the head at exactly the same time, there was a momentary flash and a fizzing noise and an FBI sharp shooter appeared where the headless agent had fallen.  
  
Trinity gazed in wonder at Neo, who just holstered his weapon and turned back towards the phone.  
  
"Tank, exit" Neo said into his mobile.  
  
"Gotcha Neo," Tank replied in a breathless voice, "the subway is still operational, how the fuck did you just do that?"  
  
"I'll speak to you all later Tank, tell Morpheus I need to speak to him as soon as I'm back"  
  
With that Neo slid his phone into a pocket and taking Trinity by the arm led her to the phone in the subway. 


End file.
